1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of setting-up configuration of display devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a remote controller is used to remotely control operation of a display device. The remote controller can remotely control various functions of the display device, such as external input option, channel option, volume option, and screen option (contrast, brightness, sharpness, tint, color, noise removal, and so on). Particularly, if a plurality of display devices are used in public places such as a hotel and an exhibition hall, since a plurality of users sometimes shift functions/options of the display devices using a remote controller, the shifted functions/options should be restored to the original functions/options. For example, functions/options of the display device setup/shifted by a guest of a hotel are initiated after the guest has checked out. Also, in case of the exhibition hall that uses the display device, video and audio of the display device are shifted to match an exhibition concept before the exhibition hall is opened. To shift and set-up functions/options of the display devices, a central computer connected to the display devices through a network controls the respective display devices. However, a problem arises in that much cost is required to construct a network for connecting the display devices to the central computer through a cable.